Conventionally, display devices including a display housing, a control housing, and a supporting base are known. The display housing is a component which covers a display panel (e.g., liquid crystal panel) while exposing the display screen. The control housing is a component attached to a rear surface of the display housing, to cover a substrate where various controls are performed. The supporting base is a component attached to the control housing, to support the display and control housings at a predetermined angle.
To enhance the existing display devices or develop a new type of display device, generally the shape of the substrate is changed or a new component is attached to the substrate due to an additional function. There also is a case where the positional arrangement of the substrate or an external interface is changed. Therefore, the control housing needs to be newly designed for the enhancement/development of the display device.
However, with the conventional display device, since the supporting base is attached to the control housing, the supporting base also needs to be newly designed for the changed shape of the control housing. Moreover, to manufacture newly designed supporting bases, a new mold needs to be fabricated. Additionally, the attaching manner of the supporting base will be different from the conventional manner, and therefore, workers need to remember the new manner, which becomes troublesome to the workers.
In this regard, JP2002-077677A discloses a digital camera having a configuration with which even if the size of a liquid crystal panel of the digital camera is changed, by using a liquid crystal panel holder for the liquid crystal panel, a change of an exterior panel of the digital camera is not required. However, since JP2002-077677A discloses the art for digital cameras, a supporting base is not described nor mentioned.